Prendre conscience
by Marluuna
Summary: Il aura fallu attendre que Ianto soit blessé, pour que Jack comprenne l'importance qu'il a pour lui... OS Janto


**Un OS sur Torchwood, plus précisément sur ce pairing que j'adore, Jack et Ianto. J'espère qu'il plaîra, auquel cas j'en ferai d'autres :)**

Dans la journée, la base est tout de même un endroit relativement bruyant. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle est remplie par les ronflements des ordinateurs et autres machines, par les bruits de pas qui vont et viennent d'un endroit à l'autre... En état d'alerte, ces bruits de pas deviennent des bruits de courses, les doigts tapent frénétiquement sur les claviers en quête d'une piste, les voix s'élèvent... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le calme plat. Comme souvent, à cette heure de la soirée. Lorsque chacun rentre enfin chez soi, Jack voit ce lieu se vider et le silence s'installer doucement. Sauf en cas de problème inattendu, il n'y aura plus de bruit jusqu'au lendemain, à l'arrivée de Toshiko ou de Ianto. Le soir, il reste juste Ianto, justement, qui traîne ça et là, jusque tard parfois... à se demander s'il rentre chez lui, même. Ce calme inhabituel, ce soir, est quelque peu stressant pour le capitaine qui a les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard dirigé dans la même direction depuis un long moment... Que regarde-t-il ainsi ? Avec un visage si fermé, qui plus est... Un corps, celui de Ianto, est allongé sur le canapé dans le bureau du capitaine. Rien que son visage inconscient laisse deviner le problème. Hématomes sur le visage, coupure à la lèvre... Les bandages à la main et ceux que l'on devine sous la chemise du jeune homme achèvent de renseigner sur le problème. Attraper un weevel n'est pas de tout repos, après tout. Et cette fois, c'est passé près. Trop près.

_Je viens changer les pansements._

En fait si, il restait quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux dans la base. Owen. Jack est si peu habitué à le voir à cette heure, qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Owen qui a soigné Ianto avec sa maîtrise habituelle, son précieux savoir. Il a assuré qu'il s'en remettrait sans problèmes, qu'il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Quand Gwen avait demandé pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas, Owen avait expliqué que les sédatifs l'avaient bien assomé. Tout était normal. Il se réveillerait dans la nuit, sûrement...

_Je t'en prie._

Owen s'agenouilla aussitôt devant le canapé. Consciencieusement, il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin et il enleva la chemise de Ianto pour refaire les bandages autour de son torse. Le médecin pestait intérieurement contre cette chemise, cette cravate, cette veste difficiles à retirer... Il aurait bien demandé qui avait rhabillé Ianto de la sorte et pourquoi, mais il en avait une vague idée, de toute façon... A croire que le costume était une seconde peau, pour le Gallois. Une fois le blessé déshabillé, Owen se rendit compte que le canapé n'était pas des plus pratiques et que le jeune homme faisait tout de même son poids. Il se tourna alors vers Jack :

_Viens me le soutenir pendant que je change ses pansements. Ca me facilitera la tâche._

Sans mot dire, Jack obéit à cette injonction, alors qu'en temps normal il aurait sûrement fait savoir qu'il ne reçevait d'ordres de personne. Il se plaça derrière et saisit Ianto par les épaules pour le maintenir plus ou moins assis, alors qu'il était toujours inconscient. Owen savait ce qu'il avait à faire, aussi y allait-il d'une main experte, en profitant au passage pour s'assurer que les blessures ne s'infectaient pas. Elles saignaient encore un peu, d'ailleurs. Un peu mal à l'aise avec ce long silence dans la pièce, Owen éleva la voix, toujours e ns'affairant :

_Jack... Y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment..._

_Ecoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur à être interrogé sur mon passé ce soir, alors..._ commença le capitaine, qui avait l'habitude des requêtes d'Owen.

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça._

Le médecin évitait soigneusement son regard, tandis qu'il se concentrait le plus possible sur sa tâche. Tout cela ne le regardait pas. Même si tous ici avaient deviné ce qui se passait -plus ou moins-, cela ne le conçernait pas. Mais à force de ne pas se sentir concerné, où en arrive-ton ? A l'incompréhension, à l'affrontement... Pas de ça. Owen avait sérieusement déconné ces derniers temps, alors il estimait que se mêler un peu des affaires des autres pouvait se conçevoir, dorénavant. Quand il avait ouvert la faille... Il avait dit des choses horribles à Ianto. Et malgré la folie du moment, il avait bien perçu l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme, lorsqu'il avait résumé sa relation avec Jack à moins que rien... Colère... Tristesse... Insondable tristesse. Owen, lui, avait mal chaque jour depuis le départ de Diane. Il était plus proche de Ianto que ce qu'ils croyaient tous les deux. Et malgré leurs divergences et les mots qu'il y avait eu entre eux, il ne souhaitait pas que Ianto souffre en plus de la même chose que lui : être abandonné. Surtout que dans ce domaine, Ianto avait déjà donné, lui.

_Ah non ? Quoi d'autre, alors ?_

_Ca ne me regarde pas et attends que je finisse avant de me remballer... Mais... Tu as... une certaine affection pour lui, non ? _Demanda le médecin en désignant son patient du menton.

_Comme pour chacun de vous Owen, je croyais que c'était clair._

_Arrête. Je ne doute pas de ça bien sûr, mais tu sais bien ce que je veux dire._

_Je ne crois pas que..._

_Si je dis ça, ce n'est pas pour me moquer ou par curiosité... _le coupa Owen. _D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas de réponse. Simplement... Ne joue pas avec lui._

_Pourquoi tu.. ?_

Intrigué, Jack l'écoutait avec son expression habituelle, celle qui ne laissait rien passer, à part l'attention portée aux dires de son interlocuteur. Presque rien passer. Parce que Owen se rappellait bien... C'est lui qui faisait face à Jack, lorsque Ianto avait été blessé. Et il l'avait bien vu, l'horreur sur son visage. L'effroi. Et ce cri. Ce cri qui venait des tripes. Juste _'Ianto !', _hurlé dans la ruelle. Et Jack s'était élancé au secours du Gallois. Owen l'avait secondé, mais deux secondes plus tard, lui. Le temps de réaliser que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaîssait, la peur se lisait sur le visage de Jack. Et c'était surprenant. Owen n'avait rien rapporté à Gwen et Toshiko, arrivées à leurs côtés peu après... mais sans doute avaient-elles remarqué, elles aussi, que les mains de Jack tremblaient lorsque Owen examinait les blessures de Ianto. Il perdait ses moyens, leur inflexible capitaine.

En le regardant, là dans le bureau, Owen était persuadé, comme Jack l'avait dit à l'instant, que le capitaine les aimait tous. Mais pas de la même façon. Cela aussi, il en était sûr.

_Je ne suis pas psy, _lâcha-t-il en rallongeant Ianto une fois ses soins terminés, _mais c'est évident que ce type a le coeur brisé depuis cette histoire avec sa copine qui a tous failli nous descendre, au passage. Et tous, nous voyons qu'il va bien mieux et quelle en est la raison. Et cette histoire le dépasse. Tu ne te rends pas compte de jusqu'où ça va, mais je t'assure que Ianto est sérieux, même si lui-même n'en a peut-être pas conscience... Alors, comme je sais de quoi je parle, laisse-moi te dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu sois clair, même si ça doit te faire passer tes soirées seul désormais._

_Tu me fais la leçon._

_Non. Je le fais pour lui. _

_Quel dévouement... _ironisa Jack, troublé malgré lui.

_Il a sans doute ses défauts, mais il ne mérite ni ne supportera pas d'être manipulé et abandonné une seconde fois._

Qu'on se le dise : Owen ne donnait pas dans le sentiment, et si ça devait se faire, il ne commençerait pas par Ianto. Mais il était aussi du genre à dire ce qu'il pensait, surtout si on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Alors même si les choses ne devaient pas bouger d'un millimètre, au moins il l'avait dit et maintenant il pouvait s'en retourner tranquillement. Owen rassembla ses affaires et sortit là-dessus. Jack l'entendit vaguement déambuler dans la base, puis il conclut après un moment, qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il reprit sa place sur son siège, fixant le blessé. Sacré Owen. Il avait tant changé... Il se préoccupait davantage des autres, et il y avait là l'influence bénéfique de Gwen, à n'en pas douter... Tous influaient les uns sur les autres, d'ailleurs. Les liens s'était finalement raffermis, et ça n'était pas plus mal. Mais qu'elles étaient agaçantes, ses paroles... Owen était bien gentil, mais s'il pouvait se mêler de ses affaires, Jack ne s'en porterait pas plus mal...

Un soupir... Non, un gémissement attira l'attention du capitaine. Ianto fronça les sourcils et s'agita dans son sommeil. Des gouttes de sueur commençèrent à perler sur son front... Jack s'approcha. Il s'accroupit devant le canapé et caressa le front du plus jeune... Un coup d'oeil par la baie vitrée... Plus personne ? Owen n'était vraiment plus là. Maintenant qu'il était seul, sans personne pour le voir, Jack s'autorisa enfin à enlever ce masque d'indifférence. Un incontrôlable tremblement naquit même sur ses lèvres. Qu'il avait eu peur. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus tellement peur. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous effrayer, alors que vous ne pouvez pas mourir ? Rien, a priori. Mais en entendant Ianto hurler, en voyant le weevel lui sauter à la gorge... En voyant tout ce sang... Et le Gallois tomber sur le sol et ne pas se relever... Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines, il tremblait des pieds à la tête... Quelle peur indicible. L'effroi lui avait vrillé les entrailles et jamais il n'avait courru aussi vite.

_Jack ?_

Ianto s'était réveillé et il le fixait de ces yeux un peu perdus, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire _'où suis-je ?'_ ou encore _'que m'est-il arrivé ?'_. Mais il ne dit rien. Il reconnut son capitaine et le décor. L'odeur, aussi. Il savait parfaitement où il était. Il ne savait pas trop quel jour ni quelle heure, ni même ce qui s'était passé, par contre... Tout était un peu confus, dans sa tête. A la seconde où il avait ouvert les yeux, Jack avait retiré sa main et il avait regagné sa chaise presque trop brusquement. Comme s'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit dit que Jack ait eu un geste d'affection... Le silence commençant à devenir pensant, il eut son fameux sourire ravageur comme pour donner le change... Et puis il parla :

_Ne t'agite pas... Selon notre bon Docteur Owen Harper, ça ne sera rien de grave, mais il vaut mieux ne pas faire n'importe quoi._

_D'accord..._

_Comment te sens-tu, Ianto ?_

_J'ai mal horriblement dans tout le corps, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train..._

_Oh. Une journée ordinaire à Torchwood, quoi._

_A peu près, oui..._

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire à cette boutade. Sourire que Jack lui rendit volontiers. Allons, s'il pouvait plaisanter, c'est qu'Owen disait vrai et qu'il était bel et bien hors de danger. Il s'était réveillé et à part cette état de confusion bien compréhensible, tout était normal. Cela aurait dû soulager Jack. Ca aurait dû ôter le noeud qui s'était formé dans son estomac et lui permettre de prendre tout à la légère comme à son habitude... Mais il en fut incapable, en réalité. Pour une raison non définie, il conservait cet estomac noué, il se sentait mal à l'aise... et il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

_Si tu as trop mal, Owen a laissé de quoi te soulager..._ informa-t-il tandis que Ianto reprenait ses esprits.

_Tout à l'heure... J'aimerai bien ne pas avoir l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton..._

_Bon. Alors un café ? _Proposa Jack en se levant. _Profites-en, ça sera probablement la seule fois où c'est moi qui le ferait._

_Je profite, je profite..._

En réalité, Ianto avait du mal à y voir clair. Déjà qu'il devait prendre quelques instants pour comprendre ce que Jack disait et formuler une réponse cohérente... La dernière chose dont il se rappelait... C'était cette douleur à la gorge. Cette morsure qui lui avait donné l'impression que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Et alors qu'il se sentait partir, il avait saisi des hurlements, au loin... Mais il n'avait pas défini ni le sens, ni leur auteur. Il aperçut alors l'heure sur l'horloge clouée au mur. Il ne devait plus y avoir que Jack et lui, à une heure pareille... Pourquoi le capitaine n'était-il pas en train de dormir ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de jouer les garde-malades ? Quelques instants plus tard, Jack réapparut avec deux tasses dans les mains. Il lui en tendit une. Le Gallois s'efforça de se rehausser jusqu'à une position assise, mais cela s'accompagna d'un gémissement de douleur et de quelques grimaces... Ses côtes avaient pris cher, dans l'histoire. Il attrapa la tasse que Jack tendait patiemment.

_Tiens._

_Merci. Wah ! _Fit faiblement Ianto en humant simplement l'odeur. _Je confirme, ce sera la seule fois que vous le ferez !_

_Désolé, je n'ai pas ton talent pour les cafés magiques._

_Je ferai avec..._

Tandis que chacun semblait plus ou moins intéressé par le fond de sa propre tasse, l'ambiance s'alourdit un peu... D'ordinaire, les silences n'étaient pas spécialement sources de gêne entre eux... Mais là, si. Du moins du côté de Ianto. C'est pour cela qu'il demanda :

_Monsieur... Puis-je vous poser une question ?_

_Je croyais t'avoir dit de laisser tomber les 'monsieurs'..._ répondit Jack d'un air las.

_Désolé. Il faut croire que c'est un réflexe. _

_Hm. Bon alors, cette question ?_

_Vous êtes resté avec moi tout ce temps ?_

_Et bien oui. Sur qui d'autre voulais-tu que ça tombe ? _Lança Jack en souriant. _Je vis ici, et Owen est resté plus que nécessaire. Il s'est bien occupé de toi._

_Je le remercierai._

_Pourquoi souries-tu ?_

_J'aime assez l'idée que m'ayez veillé. Désolé, c'est déplacé, _se reprit-il aussitôt.

_Ne te fais pas d'illusions._

_Je ne m'en suis jamais fait._

Un sourire avait naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune lors de son aveu. Car cela le rendait content... Bon bien sûr, si c'était à refaire, il éviterait d'être blessé... Mais quitte à l'être, apprendre que Jack était resté près de lui pendant qu'il était inconscient, c'était réconfortant. Et plaisant. Quant à sa dernière phrase, il l'avait prononcé sans un sourire, celle-là. Et c'était sincère. Il ne croyait rien, n'espèrait rien. C'était Jack, après tout. Et quant à ce qu'il voulait... Il n'en était même pas sûr. Mais sa réponse entre le sérieux et la résignation ne passa pas inaperçue chez Jack. Comme il était un impulsif, il fallait que ça sorte, ce qu'il avait en tête, et c'était un bon moyen pour empêcher un nouveau silence de s'installer.

_Ianto, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question._

_Oui ?_

_Pourquoi diable t'es-tu jeté sur ce weevel ?! _S'écria Jack, perdant ainsi son calme.

_Mais... Fallait-il que je le laisse aller à sa guise ?_

_Ne joue pas au plus fin. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! Owen et moi n'étions pas loin et tu le savais. Nous aurions pu empêcher ça._

_Je suis membre de Torchwood. J'ai vu cette chose, j'ai voulu l'arrêter,_ répondit Ianto sur le ton de l'évidence, presque comme s'il parlait à un parfait abruti.

_Ce n'est pas à toi de..._

_Je suis un membre de Torchwood, _répèta Ianto, dont le disque semblait s'être rayé.

_Ce n'est pas ton travail ! Ca n'est pas pour ça que tu es là !_

_Ma préparation du café ne s'en portera pas moins bien, _lâcha sèchement Ianto.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire._

_Je crois que si._

La colère de Jack retomba aussi sec, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La réponse de Ianto avait claqué comme une gifle. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se plaignait de son travail, en quelque sorte. De n'être réduit qu'à ces tâches secondaires et peu importantes... Sauf qu'il se trompait. C'était primordial, tout cela. La sécurité de Torchwood l'était évidemment, cela tombait sous le sens. Les dossiers à gérer et le reste, tout cela, c'était crucial, souvent. Même le café. Car ça allait bien au-delà d'un simple breuvage. Avec ce café et ces dizaines de petites attentions disséminées tout au long d'une journée, ces simples _'comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?'_ ou ses _'je m'en occupe'_... Ces petites choses faisaient que chacun ici se sentait serein. Autant qu'on puisse l'être avec un tel travail. L'ambiance était bonne, la chaleur planait sur l'équipe, de plus en plus souvent. Et Ianto en était responsable. Il s'occupait d'eux bien plus que ce qu'ils méritaient. Alors non, Jack n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur le terrain. Il l'en savait tout à fait capable... Mais pouvait-il dire la vraie raison ? Il s'entêta :

_Et je dis que non. Ianto, tu es excellent conducteur et comme tireur, tu te défends également. Tu courres vite, tu as de bons réflexes... Sur le terrain, tu es capable. Et le boulot que tu accomplis ici est irréprochable. Mais là, tu as été imprudent._

_Je me disais bien que tant de compliments en si peu de temps ne pouvaient masquer qu'une réprimande... _ironisa le blessé.

_Tu es insuportable. Le weevel ne t'avait même pas vu, d'après Owen. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'exposes ?_

_Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, que je vous le dise ? C'est fait._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Il... courrait vers vous._

_Moi ? _S'étonna Jack en fronçant les sourcils. _Mais Ianto... Je ne peux pas mourir. Même s'il m'avait pris par surprise, même s'il avait pu me tuer et j'en doute, je serai revenu à la vie..._

_J'oublie toujours ce détail._

_Ianto..._

Cette façon qu'avait Ianto d'ironiser et de s'en sortir par une pirouette était très agaçante... Surtout que là, Jack voulait savoir où il voulait en venir. Vraiment. Il soupçonnait quelque chose qui allait le dépasser... Une partie de lui lui intimait l'ordre de partir, de s'éloigner de Ianto car cela prenait une tournure autrement plus sérieuse que ce qui était au départ entre eux... Il l'avait écouté jusque là. A chaque geste affectueux, à chaque tendre pensée ou même parole, il l'avait écouté. Aujourd'hui, après ce qui s'était passé, il s'était dit que peut-être Ianto aurait pu mourir. Il serait mort sans que jamais, pas une fois, Jack ne lui ait exprimé sa reconnaîssance... et le reste. C'est au moment où on va la perdre, qu'on réalise combien une chose est importante. Celui qui a dit ça savait de quoi il parlait. C'était si vrai... Pendant qu'il était inconscient, Jack avait eu le temps d'imaginer précisémentce que ce serait, si Ianto n'était plus là. Plus de café, plus de charmantes attentions... Plus de touches d'humour très british ça et là... Plus de type en costume déambulant dans la base toujours droit comme un i... Et cela, ce n'était encore rien. Plus de battements de coeur effrénés chez le capitaine, lorsque le Gallois souriait où qu'il l'avait simplement près de lui... Ni de sourire livré malgré lui, quand Ianto faisait ce clin d'oeil auquel Jack ne savait pas résister... A la place de tout cela, un trou béant en lui. Un trou dont il avait eu un bref aperçu aujourd'hui. Définitivement non. Il ne devait pas mourir. Jack ne le permettrait pas.

_Ca a été un réflexe, d'accord ?!_ Fit Ianto en élevant la voix. _Je me suis dit qu'il allait vous avoir par surprise, et j'ai agi d'instinct pour vous protéger._

_Pour... ?_

_Oh je sais que ma protection n'est d'aucune utilité, ne serait-ce que parce que comme vous venez de le souligner, vous ne pouvez mourir et parce que je me suis fait avoir. Mais c'était une impulsion et s'il fallait le refaire, je recommençerai. Vous êtes content ? Ou peut-être furieux au contraire, que j'ai transgressé nos lois tacites._

Il se sentait mal. Déballer tout cela ne l'avait pas soulagé pour autant. C'était un commun accord entre eux : ne jamais expliciter quoi que ce soit. D'abord, y avait-il seulement quelque chose à expliciter, pour commencer ? En tous cas, Ianto ne communiquait jamais que par l'humour, lors de certains moments délicats... Et il savait que Jack ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Les grandes effusions, très peu pour lui. Simplement, ils étaient différents. Ianto avait besoin d'exprimer certaines choses, au final... des choses qu'il portait en lui depuis longtemps... Il ne nourrissait aucune illusion, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses sentiments de s'accroître, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Son erreur avait été de croire qu'il pouvait s'en accomoder. Taire ce qu'il ressentait et prendre ce que Jack voulait bien lui donner. Il avait sincèrement cru que ça lui suffirait. Sauf que... A partir du moment où l'on est prêt à donner sa vie pour quelqu'un, les choses deviennent sérieuses. Ianto était sérieux. Il fit mine de se lever, non sans grimacer de plus belle à chaque mouvement.

_Où vas-tu ? _Demanda Jack en tentant de conserver calme et dignité.

_Je vais... rentrer chez moi... Si vous n'avez plus besoin... de mes services, monsieur..._

_Ne bouge pas. Tu cherches à ouvrir tes plaies ?! Tu vas passer la nuit là, que ça te plaîse ou non !_

_C'est un ordre ?_

_Exactement._

_Alors je ne bougerai pas._

Ianto se réinstalla dans le canapé aussitôt. La fureur silencieusede Jack augmenta d'un cran, à tel point qu'il crut se faire claquer les articulations, à force de serrer les poings. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Donner un ordre... Et Ianto qui obéissait si docilement, avec un tel détachement... Il s'en fichait, donc ? Il ne faisait que faire ce qu'il lui disait. Peut-être que c'était ça depuis le début, au fond ? Peut-être que si Ianto n'émettait jamais une protestation, c'était parce qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas à dire non ? Rien que d'y penser, cela rendait Jack malade. Cela le mettait dans le rôle du profiteur... Ce qu'il était parfois, mais enfin... Il ravala son idée première, à savoir lui hurler dessus, pour choisir une option toute différente :

_Ianto... Merci._

_Pourquoi ? _S'étonna l'autre.

_Pour avoir voulu agir pour mon bien..._

_Et bien je crois qu'au final, je vous ai causé plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose... _lança Ianto avec humour.

_Ne crois pas ça. Tu as apporté du bon à Torchwood._

_Ah. Je vous avais dit qu'un jour, vous ne pourriez plus vous passer de mon café._

_Arrête un peu avec ce fichu café, bon Dieu !_

Ianto avait sursauté. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réplique dite sur le ton de la colère... Pas plus qu'à ce regard noir émis par son capitaine à son encontre... Il ne souhaitait même pas le pousser à bout, et voilà que c'était fait... A croire que Jack perdait les pédales, ça en avait tout l'air... Ianto s'enfonça dans le canapé, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, témoignage de sa douleur encore bien vivace... et de son angoisse, aussi. Il laissa volontairement s'écouler quelques instants, puis doucement, il rompit le silence :

_Jack ?_

_C'est toi qui te réduit à ça ! _S'écria Jack en poitant un doigt accusateur vers lui. _Tout seul ! Moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pense et ma version des faits te surprendrait !_

_Monsieur ?_

_Laisse ce 'monsieur' au vestiaire ou je fais un massacre ! _Continua Jack d'une voix tonitruante. _Ce n'était pas un ordre, quand je t'ai demandé de rester ! C'était juste pour ton bien. Si je dis que tu as apporté du bon à Torchwood, je parle de choses plus grandes et... Non, c'est un mensonge, _s'arrêta-t-il net, comme coupé en plein élan.

_Je ne vous suis plus._

_Tu as apporté de bonnes choses ici, c'est vrai mais... Même si ça n'est pas professionnel de ma part de dire ça... Il y a plus important encore... Tu as apporté du bon... en moi._

_Euh..._

_Compassion... Fureur... Passion... Désir... Besoin... Peur... _murmura Jack en parlant plus pour lui-même. _Des sentiments forts qui se réveillent toujours quand il s'agit de toi. _

_Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras... _répondit Ianto, complètement perdu.

_Je crois vraiment que nous sommes condamnés à ne jamais nous comprendre, _rétorqua Jack avec un petit rire dépité.

Entre la douleur et le contrecoup des cachets administrés par Owen, Ianto avait l'esprit plus épais que jamais. Devait-il déduire de ses paroles là... ce qu'il espèrait ? Devait-il vraiment tirer les conclusions inespérées ? Son regard se porta sur Jack... Et ce qu'il vit le frappa. Le capitaine le regardait simplement, mais avec une telle expression... Une expression toute nouvelle et vraiment incroyable... Ianto se sentait... important pour lui. C'est ça. Il ressentait clairement cela. Il n'y avait besoin de rien de plus, puisque l'essentiel avait été dit. Le Gallois se contenta de sourire à son capitaine, de ce petit sourire en coin qui n'appartenait qu'à lui... Jack se leva, s'approcha rapidement et encadra son visage de ses mains, avant de l'embrasser passionnément... Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre... pour s'avouer que malgré ses résolutions de ne plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit, il y avait ici quelqu'un qui représentait quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau dans sa vie... Ianto avait changé la donne probablement sans s'en rendre compte... et il avait réussi là où chacun s'était cassé les dents : il s'était fait la meilleure place dans le coeur de Jack.


End file.
